Hate Shanks(One Piece)
by Mathias26
Summary: Donovan life took the wrong turn when he wakes up in a forest. He meets a witch and a human that can turn into a Lion. He experience life there but when he return to his home, he sees his father being killed and his best friend dead in the ground, he looked up and saw one men killing his father, it was Shanks. he noticed Shanks red hair but mostly his Straw Hat.
1. Chapter 1: Hate Carl but Love Kendra

"Hey, Donovan, you need to work!" his father screamed

"Yes Dad!" he answered while running down the stairs. The noises of the Donovan walking the stairs were loud, it was like it was cracking and he entered the room silently and carefully opened the bad quality door. Donovan dad, Carl, was looking mad kicking Donovan soccer ball. Donovan tried to slide away but when his dad impatiently screamed "I see you!" Donovan fidgeted, he opened the door fastly and suddenly you could hear a crack.

"Why did you kick my soccer ball, dad, you can't do that!" Donovan barked taking his furious dad complete attention. His dad started walking slowly towards Donovan making the kid regret what he said. But Donovan is emotionally attached with this ball. He had it since he was born, a little baby. He would only play with this ball, even at his school. Now a ten-year old, with Golden Blond hair. Gold eyes that made people judge him and kids shunned him and called "Golden Shit!" he is still attached to it. But he made one friend that always supported him, His best friend.

"What did you say you little prick, I'm your father do you hear me! And you are only a little, insignificant son, a waste of space, I still don't understand how could someone like your mom, made a Golden Shit like you!" his father bellowed. Donovan had tears sliding out of his eyes, a large weep followed. Even though his father always did awful things to him, he loved the men as a father and as a friend. Hearing his father said that was like a lightning storm, one that had only one target. Donovan heart.

Donovan fell in pain, a pain only few physical injuries could rival. His father suddenly became worried and cursed himself, he took Donovan and regretted his words.

Donovan woke up alone, in the forest he was not allowed to go in, alone in the dark; the wind pushed his clothes in the south. He couldn't remember what happened? After his father screamed his name. He got up but his feet were pushing him to the ground, it was a fight between the gravity and his feet or that's what it seems. But as strong as he was, it was in vain. Suddenly a noise invaded Donovan ears. It was something but is wasn't human, Donovan couldn't walk by the time this giant lion came. The lion was a white one; it was abnormal just like his father strength. Donovan couldn't believe it.

The lion was slowly approaching his target, Donovan maneuver himself with his hands but was slower than the carnivore. "This is what I get for eating all those animals." Donovan mumbled. The ground filled with scratches, the moon standing in the sky like nothing is happening, the noises caused by animals were getting louder, it just seemed like the day will continue. Suddenly the wind got stronger. It pushed Donovan into a tree. A fruit then hit Donovan head. Donovan threw that fruit away. But the animal got closer, he shielded his face with his hands only to have another gale of wind attacking him.

The wind blew him out like a fish in a tsunami, he hit his head at the ground, the wind was so strong the Lion lost him. He then remarked that it was the white Lion who did that. "I got to leave this place." He then felt hungry but he didn't care, all he wanted to do is to leave this crazy animal forest. He then felt a small drop of liquid falling in his cheek. Red it is; he looked in the sky and saw a blood rain. The little kid got scared and ran but a long tree blocked his way. The tree had a big root but it got smaller and smaller. The roof was pointy and the ground large. He then noticed a door; he knocked the door really hard disturbing animals in the background. Donovan notice it and knocked harder "It's open, my god, who is crazy enough to come here at night!" a women said, an old women. Donovan opened the door and locked it shaking. The women started speaking again "Come here!".

Donovan plodded till the room the woman was. The door was open and as soon as Donovan opened the door he said "A witch! AHHHHHH!" Donovan shouted. The woman was more than annoyed at Donovan, he insulted her deeply but then looked at him "You're the... oh sorry wrong person." the women said remembering something. Donovan tried to mince backward but the door suddenly closed. "Hiiii!" Donovan screamed. He gape at the wall for a second and did the same at the women.

Donovan looked so scared of her because she had a blue skin with bumps, Her fingers were longer and her nails were short but pointy, she had a hat with a supernatural color theme, her hair was like sand, the color and her eyes too. Suddenly she made a sudden movement saying who cares and looked through Donovan and said "Donovan you don't remember what happened after your dad called you, do you?" the women said while playing with her unique hair. "No, but how do you, a witch knows about that!" Donovan yelled by accident. He putted his hand above his mouth and said "Sorry Witch, I mean, what's your name?" Donovan asked' "Finally, you need to learn good manners, my name is Kendra and not Witchy or Witch and I'm 10-year old, My mother poisoned me when I was a child at 7 years old because I was the center of attention from my father and became like this but because of that I gained the knowledge to do stuff and maturity and have certain control on the supernatural things, but if you want to know What happened you have to help me get the cure to this awful curse." Kendra stated. Donovan hesitated, he looked outside and then looked at Kendra "You serious, it's dangerous there" Donovan remarked. "In the morning you idiot, but for today you can sleep here" Kendra suggested.

Donovan agreed to Kendra proposition, he wanted to know what happened but more, he was home sick. He was really excited to finally go home with his father, he liked the witch as a person and he wanted to help her even if he wouldn't gain anything. He left to his bed exciting for morning. Kendra started writing in her diary, she smiled a little while doing it, it was her first smile since she was a normal human.

**The day ended**

**This is the start of my One Piece story, the characters I introduced till now are important one, next chapter will talk about the adventures they have to find the cure to the poison, Find out what happened.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hate Trigon but Love DF's

Donovan was doing his hair in the toilet, he was trying to perfect his hair cut. Other people may hate his hair but that give him a reason to hate it too. He simply didn't understand what was so bad about his hair. That was what he thought about his eyes too. It would be kinda normal if he started doing his hair five minutes ago but Donovan started doing his hair fifty-five minutes ago while Kendra was waiting for him.

She got impatient and started waiting on the other side which was separated by a blocked door. She was currently telling him to leave with a voice that was filled with annoyance. Donovan was a little scared but he continued doing his hair, After a couple of minutes, he was really scared that Kendra would kill him if he doesn't open door now. He headed toward the door and started opening the door but at the same time, Kendra who didn't know he was opening the door smashed the door and it hit him.

He fell to the ground obviously hurt and Kendra said ''I'm so sorry Donovan, is there anything I can do for you now? I didn't mean to hit you in the face like that.'' Taking the opportunity Donovan replied by saying ''Yes I need something, I need one more hour of doing my hair.'' Kendra threw him out of the toilet and said ''No thank you!'' Donovan didn't know what he would do so he headed outside to see the sun and everything.

Donovan walked outside, the bright sun blinded his vision indicating him that today may be a good day. After having his eyes adapted to the light, Donovan noticed a cat that was close to the house. The ten-year old boy was amazed at the cat cuteness, its fur looked so fluffy. The cat looked like a really nice cat and it's eyes were bright yellow which is a color that Donovan likes a lot. So Donovan decided to touch the cat and interact with it but boy it was a bad idea.

Donovan touched the cat ears and noticed that they were really fluffy, The cat didn't look so happy or comfortable when Donovan was doing that thought .Instead of being happy with Donovan's move, the cat attacked Donovan because the golden-haired boy really annoyed him. It jumped upwards making Donovan scared which made him fall out of surprise. Because of this, the cat managed to get on top of Donovan. It tried to scratch Donovan head but Donovan defended his head with his arms, he screamed because of the overflowing pain that was caused by the cat. The cat only got closer as time was spent.

''Leave me alone you evil cat!'' Donovan screamed as the cat only got closer to him. he tried to shake off the cat from his body but the cat ignored the effort and continued walking towards Donovan. Donovan was a little bit scared. Who knew that he would be scared of a cat in his lifetime? He certainly never thought that he would get this feeling because of a cat.

Finally, Donovan slapped the cat hard enough for it to fall towards the ground. The cat got up after thirty seconds. That time was long enough for Donovan to also get up without the cat attacking him again. It seemed to him like the cat was knock out but it wasn't. It quickly got back up and continued its attack against Donovan. The golden-haired boy decided that he should finish off the cat before it gets the chance to make him fall again so he kicked the cat twice in the stomach.

The cat scratched Donovan's leg when the cat got back up. Donovan was surprised by the cat endurance so he took the cat and threw it at Kendra's house wall. Donovan was strong enough to throw the cat that far which wasn't that far to be honest and when it got him, it instantly got knock out because of the impact. After that, it fell to the ground pretty slowly. Donovan was jumping because he managed to get away from death that would be caused by a cat. His first opinion on the forest, a monstrous forest that is horrible and dangerous. Not someplace that is fun for Donovan.

Donovan noticed a really bright light that was different from the sun's bright light. Instead, it kinda gave him the feeling of power and attraction. He decided to venture in that place where this mysterious light was centered in. He started running until he reached the place. In the way, Donovan luckily didn't meet some trouble. Donovan guessed that he didn't meet some trouble because the forest is more dangerous at night. But what irked him more then not meeting in any trouble was the fact that this golden light was in a cave and that was highly suspicious.

Donovan decided to go in there anyways and just discover the reason behind this golden light once he reach that place. After walking for a bit, Donovan noticed a young teenager. He was sitting on the floor obviously bored but for a reason this teenager looked dangerous. The feeling this teenager gave Donovan wasn't a good one although the one that the light gave was good. He then noticed that this light he pursued wasn't really a light, it was a golden fruit standing at the bottom of the cave.

Kendra finished her shower by the time Donovan found the cave. She put her clothes, her spell notebook, a bag with multiple ingredients and everything else she needed for her quest to get her body back. Kendra called the name ''Donovan!'' multiple times before searching the whole house for the bathroom addict.

But for a reason, she couldn't find him so she concluded that he was now outside. Kendra got outside and saw a knock out cat. She didn't really feel pity for the cat because she saw several time worse but instead, she put the cat in her house. She had to put it in a cage and she took some animal food which she always has because she lives in a forest and put it in the cage.

She continued her search outside and couldn't finds any place that Donovan could possibly be. She then noticed this light, she knew that this light was here for some years but she never took the time to look at it. She thought it was just another house and human lives there and she would only be shunned if she got there. But then she thought that maybe Donovan is there since a lot of people would bother searching for places like that. She ran to that place with hope that Donovan was indeed there.

The teenager that was sitting on the floor was called Trigon. He had black skin soft like olives, brown eyes that weren't so close to black. With his white hair that created a contract between his skin and hair. Not to forget his white outfit. He looked tired, the lines slightly down his eyes gave that away. He got up and waited for the guest to say something. He wondered if the guest was after the fruit and Donovan said ''What is that?'' Trigon was slightly confused on why this guy would come here if it wasn't for this devil fruit. He then said ''This is a devil fruit.'' The guest wondered what a devil fruit was, he seen some pretty weird stuff that were hard to digest yesterday but he could believe this with everything that happened recently. He said ''What are devil fruits?''

"Devil fruits are fruits that are special. They give the user a power in exchange of that person ability to swim. They can be found anywhere in the world but especially in the grand line. The power can vary as there is three types of devil fruits.'' Trigon said while practically acting like he knows everything about devil fruits.

After taking a pause to let Donovan digest the information, Trigon continued by saying:

''The first type is Zoan which lets the user change into a form between a human and a certain animal. The second is Paramedia, it makes a person able to gain physical superhuman ability or trait. Others of those can alter the properties of the user's body or the environment around that person. The last example is one that can generate some kind of substance. The third one is Logia which is the rarest of the three classes. It transforms a body into an element. That element can be solid, gas or liquid. The logia's can control that element freely.''

Donovan thought that there was something missing about Trigon's explanation about devil fruits which was odd because Donovan felt like he knew something about the information that was missing. Donovan knew that it had to do with families or something like that but he didn't know exactly what the link between families and devil fruits was. But after explaining that much about devil fruits, Donovan felt like Trigon explained enough craziness for one day so he didn't ask for more information about this mystical fruit. Even thought Donovan was hesitating on deciding if he would take this devil fruit or not, he thought that it would be fun and he ran towards the golden devil fruit.

Trigon ran towards Donovan and thought that he would catch up to Donovan. He would catch up to the younger boy if he didn't trip on a solid rock. Donovan then managed to eat the devil fruit and screamed ''Nasty!'' as he spit out the part of the devil fruit he didn't finish eating. But he already ate a part of it so it was too late now. Anger arose from Trigon's heart and hatred was the emotion he was feeling now.

He said ''How there you take this fruit! Because of you, my life is ruined. I ain't going to live any longer because of your idiocies and my dream, one of my two dreams is ruined because of you! You will die for doing this, for eating something I protected for so long, you don't know how much effort I used just to protect a fruit that got eaten because of curiosity!''

Donovan was at a loss of word. The guy that explained about devil fruit to him wasn't like this guy who was threatening to kill him. Donovan recognized that he shouldn't have ate this devil fruit without approbation but it was just so exciting and he didn't know that Trigon protected this for so long, that it had to do with his dream. He didn't know any of this. But what stroked him the most was this part ''I ain't going to live any longer because of your idiocies.'' That phrase made him feel really bad, maybe it was exaggeration. Donovan didn't know but to not feel that bad, Donovan decided that he would only label that phrase as exaggeration.

Trigon changed forms, one form that Donovan recognized but wasn't happy that he recognized it. He would rather have a harmless form or something like that cat that attacked him then this dangerous animal. The dangerous animal that attacked him the first time he went in this forest. That introduced him to this hellish place. Yep, that animal, the lion that was capable of spitting wind blasts. When Donovan thought about that random event, he remembered that he was quite close to this cave, maybe he went closer to the cave then expected and maybe Trigon rest at days and change forms and go crazy at night to protect this fruit that he just ate.

Donovan wasn't able to use his power. It was weird since devil fruits are supposed to give the user an ability. Trigon blasted Donovan with a wind blast; this one was more concentrated than his wind blasts from yesterday so it could cut the person that would be hit by it. Donovan knew that from how it looked but he was just too scared and surprised that he only stood still. It was weird that he would be dead after he ate a devil fruit. "Maybe the devil fruit is a fruit that increases your misfortune and send you to meet the devil, isn't it?'' Donovan thought as all hope was lost for him to do something to save himself.

Suddenly what seemed to be like a blue beam collided with the wind. They both send a shock that made Donovan fly backwards. Donovan looked at the person behind him and wondered how she found him but anyway, at least she saved him right on time. When he thought that he would die by cuts that would cover his body, he shivered but he was now happy that a person saved him, even if he only knew her for a day.

"Hey, don't attack Donovon you filthy lion!" Kendra screamed. Donovan looked at Kendra with the brightest eyes she saw in her whole life and he said "Thank you for saving me; you are really not a bad person. You saved me from Trigon while saving me would give you no advantages at all.'' Kendra was a little confused and said ''I only saved you to secure the trade because I want my body back, nobody said something about you. You already annoy me with the bathroom, I would probably let you here if it wasn't for the trade.''

Utter shock filled Donovan head and he complained to Kendra by saying ''You are a mean person!'' Kendra looked at Donovan and then said ''Well, just kidding I would save someone that is in danger. But I didn't give you any special treatment, this is something I would do to most people. Kay, I only gave you special treatment because of the mission.'' What was funny is that she wasn't lying at all, she only ran to find him for the mission but if he was any other person, she would have walked to find him.

Kendra looked at Trigon with a furious look, she didn't know the situation so she thought that this guy only attacked Donovan because he was there. Kendra send a energy bomb towards Trigon who jumped to the left to avoid it. She ran towards him and created another one of the same attack and aimed it at Trigon too.

This time, it was a lot faster than last time and it hit Trigon who didn't move from where he was but made a sound that indicated that the attack affected him even if it was in the slightest. Kendra continued running towards him but he send a wind blast that was much like the one he used against Donovan last time, the one that only effect is pushing the environment of the user.

Kendra was hit by the attack and flew towards the left side of the cave, Donovan jumped towards her and when she was close enough to him, he took the impact of the attack which made him fall to the ground. Kendra was on top of him, or more her back was on top of Donovan's face. Her reaction was a multiple of sorry. She looked at Trigon and ran towards him again.

Donovan felt useless in this situation, he didn't know anything about how to fight with a devil fruit. All he could do was look at Kendra fight Trigon. He felt like he was just an extra package that has practically useless. Donovan was thinking of what he could do instead of watching Kendra fight Trigon. He thought that maybe he would be wiser to do something that can help Kendra but what? He had an idea and ran towards the cave exit.

Kendra looked at Donovan run towards the exit and was a bit disappointed but she continued running towards Trigon. She didn't realize that there was a deadly wind attack that was aimed at her. It was so close to her that she didn't have any time to dodge the attack. She took her kunai and made an energy blast that only dispersed the middle of the attack while the rest hit her which made her scream ''AAAGH!''

There were multiple cuts on her body making blood fall, her clothes were really cut and were not even close to being wearable again. She didn't look that good but surprisingly, the attack didn't cut Kendra that deep but despite that, it was still painful. Trigon changed form and was now back to his normal form. He decided to say a simple phrase to Kendra ''Imagine that this is only one of my basic and weakest attack, imagine stronger than this you ugly-looking mutant!'' He returned to his animal form and jumped to behind Kendra with amazing agility and precision.

Trigon was going to scratch her back making her wounds even worse than they were already but she simply twirled around herself with her Kunai at the end of her hand. The kunai did slash Trigon's hand but it didn't really affect him. Suddenly a circled shaped energy bomb was around touched it since a part of it appeared where his hand was placed currently. He screamed since it did hurt but it was bearable. He charged towards Kendra when the attack dissolved.

She got hit painfully and flew to the other side of the cave. He jumped again and he landed behind her but she used her energy bomb as a boost to send her at the side she was in the beginning of this fight. Trigon decided to end things by creating an attack twice as strong as the cutting wind he used against Kendra. Kendra ran towards him to stop him but it was too late, the attacked was heading towards Kendra.

Suddenly Donovan screamed out of the blue ''Kendra! Go to the left!'' Kendra didn't have enough time to cast a spell or use an attack that wasequally as strong as this one in a couple of seconds. Sure if she took ten seconds like he did she would be able to create an attack that could match his but at the current time, she didn't have that ten second so she listened to Donovan and went to the left side of the cave. The left that Donovan ordered wasn't the left which would lead to the exit but the left side of where she was right now. Which took around three-second to go there.

Suddenly, Kendra saw a rock and a second one after that which both were kinda big. The first one collided with the wind which broke it completely and made the wind disappear while the second one continued. Donovan ran after the second rock and Trigon prepared another wind attack that was as strong as the earlier one. Only problem was that it took ten seconds, that was enough time for Trigon to send the attack but the rock was really close to him.

The rock broke completely but behind it was a golden-haired guy that prepared a punch that seemed to be surrounded by light. The punch was heading towards Trigon and he couldn't do anything about it colliding with him. When it did collide with his, his whole body got affected by the punch but he stayed in the same spot despite the damage. This punch was really strong even if it was Donovan's first. The reason it was really strong was because the devil fruit that Donovan ate had a special add-on where in the first usage, the punch power will be based on the emotional pain the person felt in his or hers whole life and since Donovan experience wasn't that bad, the punch was bad but wasn't as bad as it could be with people like Trigon and Kendra.

Trigon changed to his normal form and when he was in his normal form, he looked really mad but less fearful. I'll kill you women, I'll kill both of you, you'll regret eating that devil fruit!" Trigon screamed as Donovan started to faint. He took Donovan by the neck and pushed him to the wall. Kendra ran towards him as he was too concentrated on Donovan to do anything with her.

Trigon was screaming at Donovan while Kendra took some ingredients and put it in her hand. she crushedthem together and ran towards Trigon. Once she was close to Trigon, she touched his shoulder and said ''The previousattack that was given, holds more power that could be given, give the attack four times the power it has and send it to the target of the attack the previous time.'' Kendra had a lot of blood fall from her mouth, too much even and Trigon fell in the ground after a big scream.

Kendra was hesitating on taking Trigon with her in her house. But, she decided to take both of them, her blood lost made her vision foggy for a couple of seconds and she felt like fainting. There wasn't a spell that could make Kendra regain her blood but she was determined to go at Histacol's house to have a competent doctor help her, one which won't judge her.

Trigon slowly opened his eyes revealing a bright place which he wasn't use to. His eyes were hurt because it was a long time since he saw the sun. He was scared that he would turn blind because of it which could happen if he would stay for one month more in the darkness since he always go one day per month in the sun to not be blind the next time he needs to look at the open sun.

Trigon suddenly felt that a blanket was around him which gave him so much warmth and comfort which were two things he wasn't used to. He was constantly sleeping in his lion form with rocks that were so uncomfortable and piercing. He felt so secure, a feeling he barely felt when trying to sleep in the cave where a lot of people attack. It felt good, he couldn't leave the room until a couple of minutes afterwards.

He headed towards the toilet to do his various needs. That was when he noticed his new clothing which he didn't really like. ''It was probably that witch looking girl who gave me those uncomfortable clothing'' he said to himself. He tried to find his old clothing and after a couple of minutes searching in the house, he found them. A towel was covering his lower half while he was searching. After finding it, he took it back to the bathroom and changed to those clothes.

When he wore them, he felt a breeze enter his nostrils, his old dirty clothing felt so beautiful and clean which was hardly what his clothes were before. It gave him the feeling of well-being and being clean. Add that to the shower he just had made it even better. He walked out of the toilet with a certain amount of happiness.

He went in the kitchen only to see some breakfast that was ready. There was some bacon, scramble eggs and some cookies. The bacon was overcooked as well as the egg but they were filled with flavor. They weren't executed well but they were better than what he ate those past months and since he was used to eat worst food then this, he could finish this easily. The cookie was just delicious, filled with a wonderful lot of chocolate chips, being tender and not have that much sugar add to it. The milk only made it even better. This was the best breakfast Trigon ate for years even if most of it was mediocre.

Trigon headed outside only to see Donovan and Kendra. He was thankful for them to feed him, offer him a place to sleep, offer a bathroom and everything but what Donovan did was simply unforgivable and Kendra was hard to watch to be honest. Trigon decided that even if Donovan ruined his life, he was going to spare them. He went towards Kendra and said ''Witchy, how long have I been out?''

Kendra was talking to Donovan when Trigon asked the question and he interrupted Donovan when he asked it. The golden hair boy wasn't that bothered by it so he just calmly waited until Kendra finished talking with Trigon to continue his conversation with her. Kendra said ''You have been out for three days. You would have woken up a couple of hours afterwards but to heal, I made you sleep one more day but then you slept for much more than that. You really did not sleep well those past months, say year.''

Trigon looked at Kendra and couldn't help from being pissed off, he wanted to strangle both her and Donovan. Trigon decided that he wouldn't do it. Donovan then said ''Don't dare to transform into a maniac lion again, I won't handle your temper tantrum again.'' Trigon looked at Donovan with a death glare and screamed ''Tantrum! I ain't no kid like you! I have a reason to be mad at you fucking dream ruiner!'' Donovan looked at Trigon with an awkward look and Trigon simply muttered some intense insults directed towards Donovan.

Kendra interrupted the two bickering boys and said ''We are going, pack your stuff home to prepare for this journey. Trigon, I made a spell to track you so don't think that you would be able escape me. Also I made a spell that allows me to freeze you three times. Donovan, if you want your part of the deal, please come back here, I will be waiting for the both of you at 6PM tonight.''

Kendra started thinking about some stuff and she couldn't help but think about this "Run, Kendra run, don't let them kill you!" Tears surprisingly didn't slip from her eyes but she looked a little sad. She never cried about that event but felt so sad each time she thought about it. She was always mad at herself, wishing that she wouldn't do certain things. Hoping that she would forget about those memories. Kendra continued thinking "She's there, kill her, she is a DEMON, take her dad too." If only I was more distant, if only I was happier...If only I didn't hate that day." Kendra curled herself in a ball and her sadness arose to her face even more than it already did.

**_A Couple of hours later_**

Donovan was struggling to pass the last tree but finally moved it to the left which allowed him to pass it without problem. He swiped the sweat off his face and simply said ''I am finally here, this forest was tough but I managed to come back.'' Donovan looked at the environment around him, he saw a person, for a reason he saw some red close to that person face. But it was covered by a hat. Donovan thought that the hat was ugly but that was his opinion.

The person looked serious and was walking towards the forest. He passed Donovan and the little boy ran towards his father like nothing happened in the last day despite all the craziness that was filled in the forest. He said to his father ''I am back here, I managed to come here. Sorry for worrying you for all this time.'' Carl face which was of worry quickly changed to happiness as he hugged his child ''I am so happy seeing that you survived, you don't know how worried I was.'' Donovan then said ''Dad? What is the connection between the fourth family and devil fruits and also...who was that guy?''

"You'll know both those answers when you get older, anyway let's go inside." Carl said while suggesting with his hand that the ten-year old boy should go inside with him. They got inside their home and they ate together. Donovan and Carl talked all day and spend some quality time together. They played a lot of games and all together had a fun welcome back party for Donovan although it was only him and Carl that were in it.

Carl and Donovan baked together at Donovan's wish, Carl messed up those cookies big time and Donovan was laughing at him while Donovan did some fairly good cookies but the thing was that they had to eat the other cookies and Donovan suffered while eating Carl cookies. On the other hand, Carl thought that Donovan's cookies were really good. Carl was embarrassed by Donovan who told him that he sucked at baking but despite him not being that good, he had some fun time doing it with Donovan, it kind of reminded him of his wife which was also a fanatic of baking. They spend more time together and finally, it was about one hour later than when Donovan should have come back to Kendra.

''Dad, I need to go back in the forest.'' Donovan said to his dad. Carl didn't react the way Donovan thought and hoped he would act. The older person said ''No! There is no way you are returning in that dangerous forest, it is too dangerous for you. You will stay here Donovan.'' Donovan tried multiple other techniques to convince Carl to let him go in the forest but it didn't work and he went to his room after he spend a lot of time trying to convince Carl to let him go.

In his room, Donovan was wondering about what he should do now that he is stuck in his room and he needs to go out to help Kendra. He thought about a another way to use the light glowing thing. Maybe it could help with landing or even running. Donovan didn't know but he wanted to know what he forgot that Kendra apparently knows. He knew that it was important.

He packed a lot important things in his bag. He opened the window and jumped outside obviously scared of the end result. His power couldn't work in the beginning but after focusing on transforming into light, focusing on what he wanted to do which meant that he was visualizing it, he transformed into light for one second which was enough to make Donovan go down in all safety. After that, he ran towards Kendra's house.

"Put Trigon in a prison, he couldn't protect our treasure, he is going to get executed the day after tomorrow.'' The boss of the prison said coldly. The couple of soldiers that found Trigon screamed 'Yes Milady!'' They took him brutally and they headed to the prison cells. The people handling him definitely didn't care about his as they were dragging him to that place.'' Trigon was not enthusiastic at all and he thought " I should stayed with Witchy. Damn, but this is my fate...I guess."


	3. Chapter 3: Hate Trila but Love Trizy

Donovan was exhausted, if he had ran normally or walked at a slow pace, it would be okay but because he didn't, he felt like he was dying right now. The energy that he was losing was incredibly high, he was shaking with such intensity while doing this particular exercise for the second time of his life. It was kinda expected by the new found devil fruit owner that it would be like this since the first time he used his devil fruit.

If his memory didn't lie to him, the first time he used his devil fruit he got knock out and the second time, he couldn't even walk anymore. Let's not forget he third time he used it. That time, something very weird happened to him.

But after using his devil fruit those past three days, the aftereffects had decreased much to Donovan's surprise. He noticed that particular information when he did the same light punch that he did three days ago. Instead of getting knock out, his hand was feeling like it was burning but at an intensity that was very little in comparison with how it normally feels when you are being burnt.

The after effects were still bad, they were awful but they were a lot less awful than getting knock out with pain surrounding your whole body. Although so much pain was given to him those past three days because of his annoying devil fruit, Donovan didn't particularity hated it. He knew that one day, that pain would vanish and the only thing that would come out of his devil fruit power was awesome animation or to be more precise techniques.

To be truthful, it was still disastrous today, but even if it was, Donovan still continued doing what he was doing, which was using a technique called light ride. This technique is the best basic transportation technique that Donovan had up his sleeve which was pretty much the only transportation technique he had and even if he wasn't that fast with his light ride, he was still as fast as a car for now but he believed that as time passes, he would only learn to get stronger with this particular technique.

As he was using his technique, Donovan saw a house that was very familiar in his way to Kendra's house. He squinted hard enough to see a figure. It than hit him, it was Kendra's house and the fact that he was going at such speed made him think that he would arrive later. He felt really stupid for a second and he really wanted to hit his head in consequence of his stupidity but as he did not feel like something good will come with hitting his head while being in his light ride form, he decided to not do it.

Donovan eyes were locked on Kendra, it wasn't because she was beautiful, no...it was far from that. Even if he now does know more about Kendra and noticed that she is a pretty nice person, the fact that she is ugly and weird-looking doesn't change. Donovan truly wished that she would change, not because he thinks she is ugly which he does, but for people to accept Kendra and make her be able to live with humans.

In the very beginning, Donovan thought it would be a fun adventure and that was the only reason he wanted to help Kendra beside the obvious reason that he wants to get his memory back.. Afterwards, he had another reason which was to increase his devil fruit capability and after spending more time with Kendra he truly wants to help her.

Donovan decided to scare Kendra, partly because it would be funny to scare a witch and partly for a payback for the first time they met. Donovan headed towards her ready to scare her but Kendra felt something approaching her and took her kunai from her pocket. She aimed her kunai towards the person that was approaching her and send an energy beam towards the mysterious target. She thought that her target would easily dodge the first attack she's ended but boy she was wrong.

Her enemy got hit and fell to the ground like a dead fish. She noticed two things about her enemy: the first was that her enemy looked so wimpy and the second was that her enemy had golden hair. She put two and two together and she screamed this "Donovan are you okay!?" As she ran towards him in order to check his condition.

When she reached the wimpy kid, he managed to muster a couple of words and those couple of words were: " You crazy!" Kendra was irked because of Donovan's comment and prepared to use her weapon to hurt Donovan but this time, she wouldn't do it by accident, she would do it on purpose but since she feared that Donovan would start to judge her more than he already does, she took her weapon back to her pocket with a glitter of sadness in her eyes.

Donovan pulled Kendra's shirt in order to get her attention which was now towards her weapon. After what seemed to be minutes of shirt pulling, Donovan figured he succeeded in getting her attention when Kendra turned her head towards him. She asked him a simple question "What?" Donovan looked at Kendra and tried to sound as dry as he could. He said with a fake dry voice "I need water." Kendra was irked again at Donovan action as she said "Donovan...I am not your water boy." He forgot to continue his dry voice acting as he said "Of course, you are not my water boy, you are my water girl."

Kendra managed to laugh at Donovan joke and as she was laughing with elegance, Kendra said "Fine, I will get you some damn water, just wait a couple of seconds." Kendra took a water bottle from her bag and she took off the cover of it. She positioned her water bottle at Donovan's head and let the water fall towards him at full speed. Kendra made sure that some of the water would stay in the bottle and that the rest would wet Donovan's face.

When she finished wetting Donovan, he said "Now my haircut is ruined, ruined I tell ya. Kendra...why you do this?" Kendra laughed even harder than before but this time, the elegance couldn't survive. While laughing, she said "You needed water and I just gave you some." Donovan murmured with a voice loud enough for Kendra to hear "That's not funny." Kendra responded by saying "For me it is." Donovan was ready to reply when Kendra said "Now, let's talk serious. A bad thing happened today and it involves Trigon."

Donovan felt that he had little to no connections to the teenager called Trigon. He barely knew the guy and all he did know about him made the guy a bad guy. The first time he met Trigon, he threw a tempter tantrum at Donovan and the second time he met Trigon, the guy acted like a jerk despite Donovan and Kendra taking care of him after three days so Donovan barely cared about what this guy is up to now, well he didn't care, as long as it didn't interfere with his life.

Donovan waited until Kendra continued talking and Kendra was waiting for Donovan's reaction so it was awkward for the both of them. But that ended in a couple of seconds when the both of them tried to continue the conversation but because the other was talking at the same time, they both stopped. Finally Donovan said ''Please continue Kendra, I was going to say something but it isn't that important.'' Kendra simply listened to what Donovan said. It was obvious she did because after he finished talking, she announced to him this:

''Trigon has not returned here and I fear that he will not return anytime soon or to be more precise never. Unlike you, he doesn't have a reason to be here and because of that, instead of being a little more disciplined and simply help a little the people who took care of you for three days, he took off hoping to never meet us again and here we are now without him so before getting my body back, let's go find him.''

Donovan was in an uncomfortable position for the longest time, the fact that he was wet did not help him. So Donovan decided to shift position and he sat down instead of lying in the ground like a dead fish. He was feeling a bit more comfortable and he felt more like discussing than he did before. He than asked this question to Kendra ''Why do you we need a jerk like him in our mission to get your body back?''

Kendra got closer to Donovan and put her face in front of his. She said ''Listen, Trigon is stronger than you and almost at my level. The only reason you won is against him is because of luck , beginner's luck, Without that luck and me, he would have easily beat you and put up a fight with me. He is someone you should fear instead of underestimate and I think I need someone as strong as him in my mission to get my body back.''

Donovan gulped as he looked at Kendra, he then said ''Whatever? I don't understand why we can't just find someone else but let's go.'' Kendra looked at her house and said to Donovan ''Who is even ready to help us? Trigon was my only choice because unlike so many, he wasn't that bothered by my look and if I got search for some help, I'll just be shunned or killed. So please Donovan, help me find Trigon?''

Donovan was determined to find Trigon, obviously not because he wanted Trigon to help them but because Kendra wanted it so much. Kendra was thinking really hard and because of that, she didn't hear Donovan say to her ''Fine, we can find Trigon, but I just need to do my hair in the bathroom and go to the toilet now.'' . Donovan ran to the house in hopes of doing his hair not for hours but fix it in a couple of minutes.

After being pulled out of her thought, Kendra noticed that Donovan wasn't with her. She had a feeling that he simply left because he didn't want to have anything to do with Trigon or that he got taken by a dangerous animal. Kendra simply figured that he was okay somewhere or that he simply ran towards Trigon before her. She took out her radar ready to meet Trigon.

Kendra ran towards the location that the radar indicated where Trigon was. She was surprised at how far he was from where she was. It would take her several hours to even go there. As she looked at the location Trigon was, she started to wish that she imprinted the little dot that she imprinted on Trigon on Donovan making it possible for her to know where and what he is doing now. Well even though it doesn't give away any precise information on what the person is doing, Kendra would know since if he stayed here, there would be a dot here, if he ran towards Trigon location, the dot would be moving towards Trigon and if he would have run home, the dot would go the other way. Kendra simply sighed at her error of not putting one on Donovan back or something.

While Kendra was running towards Trigon location, Donovan was doing his hair. It took him about one hour to completely finish doing his hair. He searched the whole house to see if Kendra was there but she wasn't. So Donovan immediately thought that she would be outside, but before he got outside, he noticed a familiar cat. He looked at it with eyes that were those of rivals and it did too.

''You!'' Donovan said with a furious tone. The cat also said the same thing but Donovan couldn't understand what the hell it was saying. Donovan got closer to it and took his sock. He than said to the cat ''Now, I came prepared.'' The cat simply laughed as Donovan got closer. The cat simply took a blanket that smelled very bad from his cage and put it in the front of the cage so that it could counter Donovan's smelly sock.

The both of them smelled the other object and theirs together and both of them fell to the ground screaming at how the room smelled so horrendous. Donovan said while being in the ground ''I will not give up you little cat, you think you can beat me with a smelly pillow but I have much more than a smelly sock, I have another smelly sock.''

The cat looked very shocked at Donovan's revelation and backed away. Donovan simply looked like a hunter as he said ''Who is backing out now?'' The cat knew that this sock would smell even stronger than the last one but he didn't want to admit defeat against this idiotic golden eyes boy. He searched for a strong object, one that is defined as strong because of its powerful horrendous smell or it's really powerful good smell but he ended up with nothing.

Eventually, Donovan put the sock in between them but Donovan did not learn from last time since this time again, both of them were affected by this terrible attack. They both fell to the ground again only to wake up again. Donovan decided to end this stench battle only to notice that the stench of every object they pilled together propagate into the whole room.

Donovan felt bad for his enemy so he took the cat out of the cage and they both tried to run out of the room. But Donovan slipped on an ingredient that Kendra uses and he fell to the ground. The cat got out of Donovan hands and since Donovan helped him, he was ready to forgive the little boy. He tried taking the little boy and save him too but he was simply too heavy, he noticed that he also didn't have enough time so he had to decide, help this little boy till the very end or save himself.

He looked at the pitiful ten year old boy and after a long rivalry, he decided to end things by helping the boy. He tried so hard but it was all in vain. Donovan looked behind him and saw that the stench would only get stronger. He rolled towards the door with his light ride taking the cat with him. In a couple of seconds, he got out of the room and since he was going very fast, he got smashed on the wall.

He fell to the ground with an pained look, he than said to the cat ''We faced the biggest challenge today and our rivalry has finally ended after three days of painful fighting with each other. From this day on, we are now master and pet. You will be my pet animal assisting me in battles, Let this friendship start with a hug. They hugged one another as Donovan noticed that the stench was going to breach the door. He closed the door with such vivacity. After a couple of minutes talking to the cat who he coudn't understand, Donovan noticed that it fell asleep on his lap. He smiled and realized that it had nowhere to sleep and that is when his smile disappeared.

Donovan looked at the door that separated him from a terrible stench and he decided that he would put the cat in the cage to sleep. He looked at the sleeping cat and was determined to do it because he wasn't going to back down after making a friendship with it and winning against such terrible enemy A.K.A The stench. He opened the door and ran to the cage. He blocked his nose and put the cat it"s his cage and closed it. Donovan ran to the door in hopes of not falling anytime soon and it was only when he got out that he fell to the ground defeated by the powerful stench but at least, he managed to close the door before he fell to the ground.

After a couple of minutes of vivid experiencing of the stench, Donovan got up and headed outside. When he indeed got outside, he didn't see Kendra. He looked around the house only to see no one around. He had the conclusion that Kendra was impatient and ran to find Trigon. Donovan was wondering why she couldn't wait an hour or so for him, he ended with another conclusion, that Kendra finds Trigon more valuable than him. He headed into a random direction to find Kendra.

Kendra had made quite the jog towards Trigon's location. Although she walked to take some rest here and there, she made quite the journey and reached around a six of the destination. It took five hours of constant jog to reach there and with all the time she stopped, it would take an hour more for her. Kendra was taking another pause as she was really tired of constantly jogging.

Kendra looked at her surroundings, the forest had some pretty scary stuff that she met in her way to find Trigon but since she was considered one of these things, she felt sympathy for those scary things and since they though she was one of them, they didn't attack her. Kendra knew that they would probably attack Donovan if he comes here so he wished the guy luck. Kendra noticed that it was going to be dark soon so the danger of this forest would only increase and for now, it wasn't that bad.

Kendra noticed a bunny coming towards her, that made her jump in surprise. She was always surprised when she saw typical animals in this dangerous forest, especially weak animals. Kendra backed away a little but not out of fear, simply out of surprise only to sense that a dangerous and un-typical animal was behind her. It was an animal that resembled a tiger while not being a tiger.

Kendra looked at the animal that was similar to a tiger and she noticed a few things about it. It's white skin that was breathtaking, its hair brown which was really weird, the fact that it looked much more powerful than a tiger and its overall distinctive look from a tiger. Kendra did not have enough time to react as the former tiger 2.0 transformed into something else. Kendra only supposed that it was transforming into an human form but weirdly, it stopped transforming for an second but continued the next second.

The light that it was emitting was another strong light that Kendra had to face. It was even stronger than Donovan's devil fruit power. She blocked her eyes with both of her hands but it wasn't enough as it penetrated through the holes of her defense easily. When the transformation was finished and the light dissipated, Kendra looked at the person who was able to transform into such an irregular animal and because of that, she was confused but she felt like she saw this person in her past but she couldn't remember who it was.

The girl who looked around three to four years older than Kendra was called Trizy. She had various aspect of her that was interesting. She was white, while having white hair which was surprising since Trigon had black skin and they may have a possible family connection but there was also a chance that it was simply a coincidence. Her hair was rather long but wasn't exaggeratedly long. She offered her hand to Kendra who didn't take it but Trizy despite knowing that Kendra refused to take her hand took Kendra's hand and ran into an small building with her.

Trizy led Kendra to the living room, it was quite the nice room, it was really simple and old-fashioned, with a couple of chairs and a table. Kendra sat on one of the chairs while Trizy sat on another chair. Kendra was asking questions to herself about how this random yet familiar girl offered her to go in her house.

Kendra immediately set a mood that Trizy did not want to set yet as she said ''Who are you?'' Trizy was a little bit nervous and it could be seen by her look. She said ''I am called Trizy and you are Kendra Hutake.'' Kendra looked a bit shocked and because of her surprised, her tone as she said ''You know my name!'' was really abrupt and inappropriate. She took her two hands on her mouth after she, by accident, screamed that phrase. She took her two hands out of her mouth the next second and returned to her calm self.

Trizy stopped smiling as she said ''Well, I am your childhood friend.'' Kendra felt confused at what Trizy said, she indeed had two childhood friend and there was one that looked like Trizy but she never heard the name Trizy in her entire life and that was suspicious to her. That girl may also be connected with Trizy, Kendra looked at Trizy's eyes and said ''There is a chance that you are my childhood friend so I will act as you are saying the truth.''

Trizy nodded while saying ''But I am saying the truth.'' Kendra looked at Trizy and didn't know if she should trust her. She then asked Trizy ''So why don't I remember your name?'' Trizy simply smiled while saying ''You can't remember a name if you were never give such.'' Kendra got plunged into her thoughts yet again.

She didn't understand the reason why a childhood friend wouldn't reveal her name, it did make sense but Kendra took note that if Trizy would fake her status as a best friend, she would have made it less complicated. But again, if she didn't know the name of her childhood friend, she could have easily just make a new name. Arguments of both side kept filling Kendra's head as she heard this question ''How did you transform into this form, the truth please and also, how are you doing now?''

''I don't feel like telling you, if what you are saying the truth about this then the last time I met you, you acted like such a jerk. But right now, I am doing fine and I don't even want to know what happened to you because you don't deserve this question for what you did to me back then. You kept me in a room and tortured me because you didn't like how I look, it scared my life and you don't even realize it!''

Trizy tried to change the subject of the situation by saying ''You look worried?'' Trizy did not even look at Kendra but she was really desperate about changing the subject of the situation. Kendra surprisingly calmed down and said ''I am worried, Donovan is alone in this forest in danger, the night will come soon. I really hope that he is okay.'' But Kendra wasn't the only worried soul in this room and she wasn't the only nervous soul either.

Kendra caught Trizy's eyes and saw that she was nervous and immediately, she took her weapon out of her pouch and created an energy bomb and send it to Trizy who got hit in her face. Trizy screamed with surprise ''AAAH!'' Kendra looked at the woman with such an annoyed look, she wasn't happy at what she discovered, not happy at all.

Smoke blocked Kendra from seeing Trizy's face. Trizy was shocked but Kendra didn't know as the smoke was really thick but after the smoke cleared, Kendra said to Trizy ''I knew it.'' Behind the now cleared smoke wasn't Trizy's face but one of another person that Kendra didn't recolonize. Kendra was madden at this person who tried to trick her.

''How did you find out?'' The person asked. Kendra got more impatient and it could be noticed as she screamed ''You aren't Trizy you manipulative woman! Don't try to trick me by using her, you are another person that only wants to kill me because of how I look huh? Well, I will tell you this: Don't come near me ever again and don't you dare try to fake being Trizy ever again!''

''You wanna know how I found out! Well, first of all the light you emitted was too long and shiny when you transformed. But when transformed back to his original form, he changed really fast with no light. The second reason is because you have a tatoo on the palm on your hand and Trizy simply detest tattoos, the third reason is because you acted a little too different from the person I remember who I guess is called Trizy. The fourth reason is because that girl didn't torture me, although she did shun me, she never tortured me while you said nothing about not torturing me. The fifth reason is because you were too nervous to be Trizy, she is someone who would speak what she thinks, although I did mention this at the third argument, I think this one stands on this one. The sixth reason is because of instincts jk no it is because this supposed Trizy never told me her name and I found it weird that she would suddenly tell me her name. Now answer my questions: Who are you and what are your connections to Trigon?!''

The young teenager tried to run out of the house but Kendra send an energy rope that took the mysterious teenage girl leg and pulled it making the white-haired woman fall. Kendra got closer to Trila and said in a threatening voice ''Answer!'' That wasn't something Kendra was used to do but she was indeed mad at what this person tried to do.

This young teenager thought that she no choices, she simply looked at Kendra with no expression and she revealed to Kendra a couple of things ''I am called Trila Draza and I do have an connection with Trizy, we are cousins but I am not happy with that. I hate her with a burning passion as she is a horrible person. You are lucky you knew her before her change, Kendra.''

Kendra only whispered ''Is that so...I can't trust you because you already lied to me so I won't take your words as truth.'' Trila looked at Kendra since she knew that she didn't answer everything that she needed to answer ''Well, Trigon is my future husband. He is my fiancee because of a certain situation that forced him to become my fiancee. But I am in love with him, the times I spend with him were amazing but now...It seems like he is captured and is going to die tomorrow and since my friend hates him, I don't know if I should do something or not. I want to save him but I don't want to betray her, I dunno what to do? Not to forget that she is the most powerful person I met in my life.''

Kendra started to sympathized just a little bit with Trila. The girl seemed to be a nice girl and the words she was speaking now seemed so real unlike the previous ones, the ones she spoke when she was in Trizy's form. But Kendra had other questions for this girl, the first being of the reason she changed into Trizy, the second being why did the girl attack her and the third was of what happened to Trizy, the fourth was what happened to Trigon and her last question was why she hates Trizy so much but since she knew Trila wouldn't answer the third and fifth question, she ended only asking the two first and fourth question to Trila.

Trila didn't want to spout lie anymore so she answered all of these questions ''I changed into Trizy since I know you were her best friend. I know more about you than you think but I can't tell you the reason. I attacked you because my leader ordered me to do it, or more forced me do it, she hates you and I think it is because of your look. Trigon is captured by the tri family because he didn't secure the devil fruit, he is going to get executed tomorrow.''

Kendra offered something to Trila that would help both her and Trila. She offered this ''If you help me find Donovan Fukushu, I will help you find Trigon.'' Like Kendra planned, Trila accepted her offer by saying ''Ok.'' Kendra offered her hand to Trila much like Trila did earlier but this time, the receiver accepted the giver hands.

Kendra obviously had the upper hand. She would find Donovan and save him while also saving Trigon making her able to get her body back. Kendra smiled as Trila said ''I forgot to tell you but the reason I am able to change into Trizy is because I have the Mane Mane No Mi(Bon Clay Devil Fruit), well partly. Anyway...'' She changed into her animal form which was the same animal that she previously was. Kendra hoped on the animal as the animal got out of the house and ran to find Donovan Fukushu.


End file.
